


Hermione Meets the Weasley Twins

by Pugmom1969



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-31
Updated: 2020-01-31
Packaged: 2021-02-25 06:56:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22491922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pugmom1969/pseuds/Pugmom1969
Summary: Hermione meets Fred and George in Florish & Blotts before her first year begins.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Fred Weasley/George Weasley
Comments: 3
Kudos: 85





	Hermione Meets the Weasley Twins

Hermione Meets the Weasley Twins  
by Pugmom1969 (originally used SherlockHolmes1969)

Disclaimer: All recognizable characters belong to JK Rowling and associates. No copyright infringement intended. 

The moment Hermione entered Diagon Alley, she knew her life would never be the same – for better or for worse, she had yet to determine. She could feel a tug pulling her towards the book store, Flourish & Blotts she thinks it's called. Hermione loves books and learning, so much so she has yet at the age of eleven to learn to make friends. This tug however, was not leading to the books inside the store, but the family of red heads browsing them.

She is astonished at the variety of shades of red the family sports and a wide grin spreads across her face at the obvious love the family has for each other. Hermione is an only child and her parents are kind but rather distant, as if they aren't quite sure what to do with a child, much less a precocious one. She has always longed for a sense of family, and she feels like she's finally come home as she gazes at the red headed group.

She turns to explore the bookshop and unobtrusively eavesdrop on the family, hoping to learn more about them. Hermione didn't expect to run straight into a pair of identical grins beaming down at her from a set of twins just a couple years older than her. She felt dizzy as a sensation of being hit by a locomotive slammed into her. Her breath caught, her knees went weak and she started to slide to the floor.

The matching grins instantly changed to concern as the boys immediately lunged forward to catch the fainting girl. They had felt the same tug and were drawn to the aisle she was lingering in and were instantly smitten when they peered down at the tiny girl with a mass of curly hair and deep brown eyes. The moment their hands touched the bare skin of the petite witch fainting before them, they knew – they had found their soul mate.

End


End file.
